


Little Spoon

by SassyWordsmith



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Non-Explicit, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith
Summary: He looked up at her, hesitating before whispering,"You could sleep in my bed."Cath's eyes widened and she quickly stepped back from him, dropping his hand. She spoke so quietly as she turned away from him that he barely heard her."I'm not at all ready for that."





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of Levi/Cath fanfiction lately since Fangirl is one of my favorite books. I really wish there was a sequel! Anyway, the stories I've been reading have made me want to post another one-shot. Hope you like it :)

_ Approaching End of Spring Semester 2012 _

Cath Avery and Levi Stewart, her boyfriend of three months or so, were sitting on the loveseat in his room. She was in his lap, and he had his arms wrapped around her. They had been in this position for a while, talking occasionally, but mostly just resting. Cath's phone suddenly beeped, though, which disrupted them and made Cath jump slightly. Levi kissed the top of her head as she shifted in his arms to check her phone. It was an email, alerting her that someone had commented on _ Carry On. _She made a mental note to respond later. The time was what really caught her attention. 

"_Cather_..." Levi was tugging on her hand, wanting her back in his lap. She had moved to sit next to him on the loveseat. Smiling, she kissed him before rising from the couch. 

Levi opened his eyes and gave a disappointed moan. He reached for her hand again. 

"Cather, where are you going?" he murmured. 

She squeezed his hand.

"It's getting late. I have a class early in the morning. I should get back to my own room." 

"You don't have to," he said softly, kissing her hand. "We could sleep here." He gestured to the couch. "I could drive you to class in the morning." 

She shook her head. 

"It's too small. It'd be much more comfortable to sleep in my bed." 

He rested his chin on his other hand, silent for a moment. Then he looked up at her, hesitating before whispering, 

"You could sleep in mine." 

Cath's eyes widened and she quickly stepped back from him, dropping his hand. She spoke so quietly as she turned away from him that he barely heard her. 

"I'm not at all ready for that." 

"How come?" he asked, standing up and placing a hand on the small of her back. "We've slept together in your bed before." 

"T-that was different," she stuttered out, shaking her head. "We fell asleep while I was reading to you and we weren't dating back then... the implications of us doing that now aren't the same." 

"Cather, look at me," Levi said gently. She slowly faced him and let her eyes travel up to his. She was fidgeting slightly and biting her lip. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and her body steadied. "Sweetheart, you know I love you, right?" 

She nodded. 

"And I love you, Levi," she breathed. 

He smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"I meant what I said about sex not being on the table until further discussion. If you stay the night, we won't do anything you don't want to do, okay?" 

She nodded again. 

"I was hoping to just hold you." He grinned as he continued, "You know, be your big spoon. You could be my little spoon." 

She laughed then, the corners of her mouth twitching, and his smile grew if that was possible. 

"I'd like that," she agreed. She paused for a moment, flushing pink and covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry for freaking out." Her voice was muffled. 

Levi laughed, pulling her hands down. 

"You're so cute when you get embarrassed." He leaned down to nuzzle his nose into her neck. She giggled and pushed him away. 

"Am not." 

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her off her feet. She squeaked in surprise as he spun her around and tickled her. She let out a squeal, squirming in his arms. 

"See, so cute!" 

"Levi, put me down!"

He laughed and placed her back on the ground. She rolled her eyes despite the smile tugging at her lips. Levi giggled, hugging her to his chest. 

"There's no reason to be sorry, sweetheart. I get it. It's alright to be nervous." He felt her wrap her arms around him too, and he kissed her hair. "You don't have to be, though. It's just me." 

"I know, and I trust you, Levi," she started, pulling back to look up at him, "but you still make me nervous sometimes." 

He smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

"I know. You make me nervous sometimes too." 

She raised an eyebrow. 

"When?" 

"When you get mad at me, like legit mad."

She gave an exaggerated sigh, shoving him playfully. 

"I can't believe you kissed that girl at your party." Her tone was playful, but he still winced. 

"You promised to never bring that up unless it was relevant."

"And it was. That was the time I got angry that you were talking about." 

Levi conceded a nod. 

"Yeah, it was." 

Cath stood on her tiptoes, leaning up to kiss him. 

"It's the only mistake you've ever made. What else could I give you a hard time about?" 

He smiled now. 

"I don't know. If I recall correctly, you said I'm incessantly good to you." 

She smirked. 

"Cocky too." 

He grinned, resisting the urge to make an inappropriate joke. If it wasn't Cather, he would've, but instead, he asked, 

"How come I make you nervous?" 

She was back to fidgeting. 

"You're older and more experienced..."

He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss on her knuckles. 

"You know even if both of those things are true, that I wouldn't pressure you right?" 

She nodded. 

"If you ever feel like I'm pressuring you, just let me know, and I'll shut up." 

"I don't think you could ever do that," she teased, nudging him. 

"Oh really?" His tone was playful, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'll remember that the next time we're making out." 

"I'll just keep interrupting you with kisses. Eventually, you'll give in and kiss me back."

"Yes, I'll always kiss you back, sweetheart." He led her over to his bed by the hand, letting go to climb in. He held the covers back for her, and she took a deep breath before she moved in next to him. She laid down on her side.

"Now what was this about me being your little spoon?" 

He grinned and mirrored her position. 

"Sadly, you can't be facing me, if this is gonna work, little spoon."

She turned away, and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gave a content sigh, tangling their legs together. 

"Goodnight, Levi." 

He kissed her hair. 

"Goodnight, Cather."

**Author's Note:**

> Other Fangirl one shots I’ve wrote include Miss Sassy Cather and Falling in Love.


End file.
